The Doctor and The Warrior
by NaniLizard
Summary: Treize un afamado neurocirujano, exitoso y reconocido. Wufei un joven que se encuentra sumido en un coma profundo. La obsesión de Treize llegará a límites inesperados con tal de mantener a Wufei a su lado y convertirse en el sujeto de sus afectos.
1. La noche en la que Treize despertó

Hola soy NaniLizard y aunque estuve registrada desde hace rato acá, nunca me animé a publicar fics, hasta ahora. Pero Gundam Wing me inspiró y aquí tienen el resultado.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing no me pertenece así que no me demanden xD

Es un 13 x 5 amo esta pareja, espero que a ustedes también. AC y un poco de OoC

Dicho esto, ¡al fic¡

* * *

El Dr. Treize Khushrenada se paseaba por los pasillos del hospital St. Joseph haciendo su ronda nocturna. Había sido transferido apenas hace una semana, por sus excelentes habilidades como neurocirujano. Desde el momento en que llegó, se robó los suspiros de las enfermeras y doctoras del lugar, pues como no, siendo de porte tan atlético y aristocrático: alto, fornido y dotado de un hermoso rostro, ojos de un profundo azul cautivador y un cabello castaño que siempre se mantenía muy bien cuidado. No podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba a sus escasos 26 años, no era de una opulencia exagerada, pero le permitía disfrutarla a sus anchas. Amaba su trabajo.

De repente la enfermera Mikoto lo interceptó en el pasillo, un poco sonrojada:

-Dr. Khushrenada, ésta es la lista de pacientes en Cuidados Intensivos, que necesitan una revisión. Por favor. – Le extendió la carpeta con algo de pena.

-Gracias señorita Mikoto- respondió Treize con una deslumbrante sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse aún más y salir disparada del lugar.

El castaño suspiró profundo y se dirigió a la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, observando y diagnosticando a los pacientes en el orden de la lista. Unos estaban intoxicados, otros con contusiones y uno con herida de bala. A todos los encontró estables así que se dirigió a la última habitación, releyó el nombre del paciente que se encontraba en ella: _Chang, Wufei, diecinueve años, Coma de cuarto grado por trauma cráneo encefálico severo_. Ese era sin duda el paciente de mayor gravedad así que se adentró en el amplio cuarto blanco. Al correr la delgada cortina blanca que protegía al muchacho tendido en la camilla tras ella, Treize se quedó petrificado.

**Era el joven más bello que hubiera visto nunca.**

De una faz pálida que contrastaba fuertemente con su cabello negro hasta los hombros, sus rasgos eran obviamente orientales, pero a Treize le parecían muy finos. Cubierto ligeramente con una bata de hospital, el chico no aparentaba los diecinueve años que estaban impresos en su historia clínica, sino unos dieciséis, máximo diecisiete. Parecía sumido en un dulce sueño, y el ojiazul se acercó a la orilla de la camilla para comprobar si se trataba de algo real o de un hermoso espejismo. Cuando levantó su mano para tocar al pelinegro, una voz familiar casi lo hizo saltar sobre sus pies.

-Dr. Khushrenada, estaba preocupada por usted, se estaba tardando bastante. – Dijo con sinceridad Mikoto.

Treize disimulo su molestia con una pregunta.

Cuénteme más sobre este paciente por favor Srta. Mikoto.

Si, bueno, como podrá leer en su historia clínica este muchacho se encuentra en cuidados intensivos hace unos 8 meses. Cayó de un séptimo piso por accidente en la compañía para la que trabajaba. Y sufrió contusiones severas que lo dejaron en este estado. Se le han realizado tomografías, resonancias y también electroencefalogramas que muestran algo de daño neurológico pero con posibilidad de recuperación. Claro, no podremos saber las secuelas o su estado general hasta que no salga del coma.

El neurocirujano se maldijo mentalmente por no haber revisado la historia clínica completa, había quedado como un novato frente a una simple enfermera, aún así forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Bueno, dentro de poco terminará mi turno así que porqué no me acompaña a la recepción, Srta. Mikoto- dijo esto de manera algo seductora para alejarla lo más rápido posible del nuevo objeto de sus anhelos.

Porque mientras caminaba junto a la embobada enfermera sólo podía pensar en el chico que le había robado el aliento y que no perdería la oportunidad para estar a solas con él en su próximo turno. Tenía que saber todo, TODO sobre ese hermoso joven llamado Chang Wufei.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo hasta ahora, es cortito, pero los próximos capítulos se irán extendiendo a medida que esta relación aparentemente unilateral, evolucione.

Gracias por leer y nos veremos en el próximo cap.


	2. Un suceso inesperado

_Hola fans de Gundam Wing, yaoistas y espero amantes del 13x5_

_¡Arriba en 13x5! Mas fics de esta parejita en español, onegai._

_Bien, en éste nuevo capítulo aparecerán un grupo de personajes de relevancia en esta historia y que ustedes conocen muy bien. Estan OoC la mayoría para que mi imaginación fluya libre como en viento de otoño (olviden lo que acabo de escribir)_

_Otra cosa más: No soy doctora así que los procedimientos médicos que describo en mi historia pueden no ser exactos como en la realidad. Me he documentado, pero puede que se me escapen cosillas por ahí._

_Disclaimer: Gundam Wing y sus adorables personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Ikeda y Sunrise._

_Ok. Al cap!_

* * *

Capítulo II. Un suceso inesperado.

Los meses seguían pasando y el joven chino no mostraba ninguna mejoría considerable, uno que otro movimiento reflejo pero nada más. En todo ese tiempo el Dr. Khushrenada estuvo muy al pendiente del jovencito, y cuando tenía la oportunidad le robaba besos furtivos, o le contaba los acontecimientos del día. Había creado un fuerte lazo con el chico con el paso de los meses y Treize, como muchos médicos, creía que un paciente en estado de coma es capaz de escuchar y reconocer voces externas, lo que facilita su recuperación.

Mientras tanto esa tarde:

-Asegúrense de monitorear la traqueostomía apropiadamente, la última vez que revisé, la ventilación mecánica no era correcta- ordenó molesto el peli castaño a su equipo de trabajo.

-Doctor, lo sentimos mucho, no se repetirá.- Respondieron asustados los enfermeros y anestesiólogos.

-Más les vale si no quieren un despido que manche sus hojas de vida para siempre- espetó Treize aún más molesto- Ahora váyanse, necesito sacar unas muestras sanguíneas a mi paciente.-Los ayudantes temblaban de miedo.

-Pero doctor, yo puedo ayudarle con… fue interrumpida con u grito del neurocirujano, más fuerte que los anteriores.

Mikoto no insistió más y se retiró dejando al doctor a solas con su paciente. Una vez a solo con él chico oriental, se sintió libre de expresar lo que sentía:

-Wufei, daría la vida por que despertaras ¿cuanto tiempo más vas a dormir, hermoso? Al decir eso acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, la piel del chino era muy tersa y eso le encantaba, también recorrió su cuello con los dedos y empezó a acariciar con delicadeza su pecho cubierto con la bata de hospital. -Wufei, yo… te amo tanto.-Declaró, tomando la mano inmóvil del chico entre las suyas, y su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande cuando el chino le devolvió el gesto con un apretón. ¡Este no podía ser un acto reflejo! necesitaba demasiada actividad cerebral, el cerebro de Wufei empezaba a responder a estímulos externos.

Treize casi salta de la felicidad y de inmediato llamó a Mikoto para que se encargara de las pruebas de rutina.

Cuatro horas después en las que Wufei había girado levemente la cabeza y pateado un poco con su pierna izquierda, Mikoto llegó con los resultados del EEG:

-Doctor, eh hora buena, el electroencefalograma muestra actividad cerebral intensa, lo cuál es muy bueno, será capaz de responder a estímulos externos y recuperar su consciencia, pero los resultados del escáner fMRI, no son tan alentadores., aunque no muestra tumores, se nota que la masa blanca que cubre el cerebro está atrofiada, hay hinchazón por la filtración de líquidos y esto puede causarle un edema cerebral en cualquier momento. Puede que no sea posible para él, caminar o moverse, podría resultar en un estado cuadripléjico.

La noticia a Treize le cayó como un balde de agua fría así que le habló con rudeza a Mikoto.

- Si ese edema fue causado por los bajos niveles de oxígeno que ustedes no monitorearon, más le vale tener lista su carta de renuncia- la observo con sus ojos azules destellando de pura furia asesina.

-La enfermera, sintiéndose culpable y apenada, se proponía retirarse lejos de la vida de Treize, pero este la detuvo.

-Mikoto, dígale al personal de cirugía que preparen la sala, vamos a operar al paciente para bajar la hinchazón en su cerebro.

-De inmediato Dr. Khushrenada- dijo animada la enfermera sabiéndose aún de utilidad para el doctor.

Wufei seguía inmerso en su sueño y nunca se percató de la operación intercraneana que duró aproximadamente cinco horas. Khushrenada y su equipo trabajaron con fervor hasta que todo rastro de fluido fue eliminado sin dañar la corteza cerebral.

El ojiazul se encontraba completamente agotado y se sentó con los brazos abiertos en el espaldar del sofá de la recepción con la cabeza hacia atrás. De nuevo esa vocecita tan agradable le hizo enfocar la atención en la dueña:

-Doctor, le he traído una taza de café.

-Gracias, Srta. Mikoto. Lamento haberte gritado a ti y a todos en Cuidados Intensivos, es sólo que estaba muy preocupado por mi paciente. Pero todo salió bien ¿Verdad? Si no hubiese sido por ustedes no hubiera logrado que la operación fuera un éxito. Tendré que disculparme con el resto del personal ha ha ha

-Usted lo quiere- dijo en un susurro inaudible la enfermera de ojos violeta.

-Disculpa ¿Qué decías?

- Que se vaya a su casa, debe descansar. Hace horas terminó su turno.- contestó la enfermera con melancolía.

-Tienes razón, pero antes hay algo que debo hacer. ¿Podrías por favor traerme la historia clínica y todos los exámenes médicos que se le han hecho al paciente Chang?- su cuerpo se debilitaba nada más con la mención de ese apellido.

-Por supuesto, voy por ellos.

Una vez con la documentación requerida, Treize se dispuso a buscar por el amplio hospital el consultorio del mejor Neurólogo de toda la cuidad. Era un hombre joven y extremadamente atractivo de un cabello largo con flequillo dorado como el sol, además de poseer unos ojos azul claro que competían con el mismo cielo. No es que a Treize le gustara, era que él era un admirador de la belleza y sin duda ese era uno de los hombres más bellos que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Hasta que te encontré, Milliardo- fue el corto pero cálido saludo del de cabellos castaños.

-Treize ¿Y ese milagro? No me digas, déjame adivinar, otro caso complicado ¿Eh?

-¿Por qué crees que cada vez que te busco lo hago por interés?

-Porque así es- respondió con tranquilidad el de cabellos rubios.

-Bueno, no te mentiré- y dicho esto puso la documentación sobre el caso de Wufei sobre la mesa.

Milliardo necesitó de unos cuantos minutos para analizarlo todo, especialmente las tomografías y resonancias que tuvo que levantarlas por encima de sus ojos para contemplar mejor.-hmm

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó expectante el de los ojos azul océano.

-Este paciente ha evolucionado lentamente en los últimos meses, pero hay daño cerebral leve que podría influir en su movilidad. A parte de eso, vivirá.

-Pero Milliardo, ¿crees que es fácil vivir aferrado a una silla de ruedas o acostado a una cama de por vida? Debe hacer algo que se pueda hacer.- Treize no ocultó su desesperación ante las sentencias de Peacecraft.

-En la medicina no hay nada imposible, espera a que despierte del coma para ver que zonas fueron afectadas irreversiblemente y cuáles tiene posibilidad de recuperación- dijo un Milliardo muy calmadamente.

-Gracias por decirme lo que ya sabía- contestó el Neurocirujano.

-Tú fuiste el que vino a preguntar.

-Nos vemos- dijo el de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-hmn- respondió de forma escueta el de cabellos dorados también sonriendo levemente.

Treize, se moría de ganas por ver a Wufei, pero ya iban a ser las seis de la mañana y se sentía muerto del cansancio. También pensó que el jovencito chino necesitaba reposo luego de la larga cirugía a la que fue sometido así que decidió ir a casa.

Su departamento estaba en la parte alta de la ciudad de New York, no le tardó nada llegar en su Lamborghini Urus, una vez adentro, dejó de lado la lujosa sala, para recostarse en su cómoda cama estilo King size.

-Wufei… mi Wufei… balbuceaba medio dormido hasta que no pudo más y cayó redondo sobre los brazos de Morfeo.

Treize despertado a las once de la mañana y de buen humor, en primer lugar porque había tenido sueños eróticos con el joven chino, tenía una voz dulce y una candidez que lo atrapaba por completo. Un jovencito tan bello y encantador tenía que ser cándido y de una personalidad muy linda, ya que los orientales eran reconocidos por ser muy respetuosos y amables. En el sueño Iban agarrados de la mano por la calle, comían juntos y en la noche iban a la playa a rentar una cabaña y hacían el amor toda la noche. Todo era tan vívido y parecía tan real, que su cuerpo reaccionó inevitablemente por tanta excitación, manchando las colchas de la cama en que dormía.

Esto esta sucediendo con mucha frecuencia desde que se enamoró de Wufei. Así que se levantó de la cama para meter las colchas a la lavadora y se dirigió a la ducha. Como ya se había descargado inconscientemente en la cama su pene estaba flácido y no tuvo la necesidad de masturbarse, sólo se aseo como de costumbre, por lo general tardaba hasta una hora en el baño, y no es que fuera metrosexual, sino que era muy escrupuloso en su aseo personal, ropa y peinado. Pero esta vez le tomó sólo treinta minutos. La razón, era miércoles, y los miércoles era su día libre. Normalmente los médicos deben trabajar en turnos todos los días de la semana, pero especialistas como Milliardo y él, tenían la ventaja de descansar un día entero, era la recompensa por ser doctores imprescindibles, eso sí, en caso de presentarse una emergencia, debían reportarse de inmediato, pero casi nunca pasaba, había personal capacitado en el hospital y al neurocirujano y al neurólogo, sólo le asignaban los casos más graves.

Luego de salir completamente del baño se puso unos pans bastante ajustados y una remera negra sin mangas, puso colchas limpias y se tiró con una voltereta infantil a la cama. Planeaba pasar toda la tarde haciendo pereza, almorzar tarde y revisar unos cuantos expedientes incluyendo el de su hermoso efebo oriental. Cuando Mikoto entrara a su turno de noche la llamaría para comprobar el estado de Wufei.

Treize empezaba a sentir un poco de sueño mientras se cobijaba en su cómoda cama cuando el celular en la mesita de noche casi lo hace saltar del susto.

-¡Aloha Trei!

-¿Milliardo? ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? Es para arruinarme el día y no dejarme descansar- dijo el castaño, fingiendo molestia, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, si es por esas razones que te llamo pero…

-Desgraciado y todavía lo admites, te voy a colgar- ésta vez ya no fingía molestia, ahora la sentía.

-No me dejaste terminar, idiota… lo que quería decirte es que Noin, Lady, tú y yo, nos vamos a reunir en el club Mareiwa, nos tomamos unos tragos, bailamos y le bajamos al estrés. ¿Qué dices?

Tengo expedientes que revisar Milliardo, no creo que pueda, además ahí estará Lady, sería muy incómodo.-contestó Treize recordando su pasado con aquella mujer.

-Hombre ya supéralo, te paso a recoger a las seis, no tardes.- Dicho esto le colgó.

-¡Ah, mierda! Si me viene a buscar a las seis y no salgo se va a poner a cantar baladas frente al apartamento y me hará pasar una vergüenza- recordó el apuesto doctor cuando por culpa de los alaridos de Milliardo a ambos les cayó un montón de agua con hielo que les lanzó una anciana furibunda que era su vecina.

Reacomodándose en su mullida cama, Treize se recostó para seguir sumido en sus pensamientos: _Wufei debe ser el chico más delicado y amable del planeta, en cuanto despierte me arriesgaré y le pediré que sea mi novio. Si… mi…. Novio…_

Cuando el doctor despertó eran casi las tres de la tarde, tenía sólo un par de horas para revisar los expedientes y estar listo para cuando llegara el idiota de cabellos largos.

'Almorzó' un poco de jamón con tostadas, ensalada y jugo, y siguió con la revisión de las historias clínicas y la efectividad de los medicamentos. Algunos eran un desastre total que discutiría con el comité médico científico, pero eso lo haría después.

Otra ducha rápida de media hora, unos veinticinco minutos escogiendo el atuendo y quince más acomodándose el cabello. Cuando revisó su atuendo no se veía nada mal: una chaqueta azul oscura que hacía juego con sus ojos, bajo ella una camisa negra sin mangas unos pantalones blancos ajustados, zapatos negros y un colgante dorado alrededor se su cuello, también se puso su Rolex y cuando el aroma del masculino perfume que usaba invadió la sala supo que estaba listo.

Al terminar todo el ritual, sólo faltaba media hora para que llegara el idiota aquél. Así que encendió el stereo para escuchar un poco de Jazz, se relajó por espacio de quince minutos pero cuando sonó una canción que le gustaba a Lady, apagó el aparato de inmediato.

Treize soltó un largo suspiro y se puso a hojear una revista cuando el sonido del timbre llamó su atención.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_, - Milliardo disfrutaba encabronar al neurocirujano. Treize abrió la puerta con una mirada furiosa -¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_, - es que es muy divertido Señor Khushrenada -dijo infantilmente el rubio, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Treize.

-Déjate de payasadas que ya no tienes ocho años, si vamos a ir, pues vamos.-ordenó Treize con la paciencia agotada.

El de ojos aqua se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde Treize lo había golpeado y subieron al Ferrari Rojo del de cabellos dorados para dirigirse al pub Mareiwa.

El lugar era bastante psicodélico, con luces que cambiaban de colores a cada instante, cuadros con símbolos concéntricos, dibujos egipcios y estatuas extrañas. Tenía una barra de bebidas y una amplia pista donde las parejas podían bailar cómodamente.

-¡Chicas ya están aquí!- Les decía Milliardo con una sonrisa gatuna en cuanto vio a las hermosas mujeres, sujetando a ambas por la cintura. Una de ella usaba el cabello corto negro-azulado, del mismo color de sus ojos, pero sus espectaculares curvas y su bello rostro la hacían lucir como modelo de portada. La otra era mucho más recatada, vestía traje de dos piezas, moderno y también tenía bello rostro, largo cabello y ojos castaños además de unas curvas prominentes, pero su actitud era más seria.

-Oye, a mi no me manosees, métele mano a Noin que es tu novia.- Dijo la castaña intentando sacarse al neurólogo de encima.

-Tranquila tigresa que te traje a tu tigre- y le lanzó una mirada a Treize que se hallaba en la barra.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste? Preguntó anonadada Lady.

-Tengo muchos recursos, preciosa ¿Por qué no vas a la barra y le haces compañía?

Lady obedeció, aunque no estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Hola Treize-saludó un poco nerviosa la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Hola Lady- fue lo que articuló hacia su antigua novia.

-¿Como has estado?

-No he estado mejor en toda mi vida. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues con él?

-Sí, hace una semana cumplimos 8 meses de noviazgo.

-Te felicito. Háblame de él. Pidió Treize calmadamente.

Lady empezó a contarle los detalles de su relación con su novio, mientras Milliardo y Noin en el dancefloor bailaban sensualmente y se comían a besos. Lady había engañado al neurocirujano con otro y lo más justo era acceder a una simple petición, ella aún amaba a Treize, lo que le sucedió fue algo movido por la pasión ya que Treize nunca había tenido tiempo para ella, siempre el maldito trabajo se interponía entre ambos.

-Parece un buen hombre, tienes suerte, sólo no lo vayas a engañar ha ha ha- rió Treize divertido, mientras pedía su tercer whiskey en las roscas, pero para Lady ese comentario fue como una puñalada al corazón.

La hermosa mujer de ojos miel iba a pedirle una segunda oportunidad a Treize, ese era el momento…

-Treize yo… quiero que sepas que… -pero fue interrumpida por una confesión de Treize que la dejó de una sola pieza.

-Yo también tengo a alguien, Lady, me he enamorado.

Las lagrimas de Une recorrían traviesas por sus mejillas y Treize pasó una mano por ellas para limpiarlas.

-No llores, ya verás que serás feliz con él, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y no te guardo ningún rencor. Seguiremos siendo muy buenos ami….

Era el tono del celular que le había asignado a Mikoto en caso de emergencia lo que interrumpió el discurso del ojiazul:

- ¿Qué sucede Srta. Mikoto?

-El Paciente Chang Wufei ha despertado, necesito que venga rápidamente.- comentó con alegría la enfermera al otro lado de la línea.

- Wufei despertó. ¡Wufei despertó! Casi gritaba extasiado el de cabellos castaños mientras se acercaba a Milliardo para pedirle prestado las llaves de su auto.

-Si me rayas el carro, te mato, ¿eh?

-Déjate de idioteces y dámelas ya.

Treize se fue dejando a Lady en la barra, ella notó la mirada en los ojos del neurocirujano cuando dijo el nombre de Wufei, era la misma mirada que ella le dirigía a el, esa mirada que surge cuando se ama a alguien.

Lady se disculpó con sus amigos Peacecraft y Noin y se fue a su casa en su Bentley. Mientras conducía iba pensando en la estrategia que debía utilizar para tener a Treize de nuevo a como diera lugar y sacar del camino a esa tal Wufei.

* * *

_Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo II ¿ En que estado quedará Wufei ahora que ha despertado? ¿ Será que con el despertar de Wufei Treize logrará ganarse su amor? ¿Y Lady, hasta donde será capaz de llegar por recuperar a Treize y alejarlo de quien considera su 'enemiga' Wufei?_

_Todo se sabrá en el próximo cap._

_Gracias por leer y sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en un review._


End file.
